Feliz navidad
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Takeru y Koushiro viven juntos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la navidad esta cerca con muchos problemas en puerta en espera de desatar un caos en sus vidas. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Un presente navideño

Feliz Navidad.  
By ryukun.  
  
Un fic navideño con los de seimpre.  
Mmm me estoy volviendo predecible con mis fics Koukeru.  
Ahh bueno nimodo espero poder terminarlo pronto.  
Disfruten este presente navideñp.  
  
Takeru=TK  
Koushiro=Izzy.  
Yamato=Matt  
Taichi=Tai  
Iori=Cody  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
Un presente navideño.  
  
24 de Diciembre del 2014  
  
Takeru estaba recostado en el sofá.  
En sus manos estaba una carta que había estrujado en sus manos.  
Koushiro entró en ese momento a la habitación.  
"Ya estoy en casa" dijo muy alegre mientras arrojaba su portafolios hacia un rincon del sofá.  
  
Sin embargo dejó de sonreir el ver la cara triste de su amada pareja.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó muy precupado mientras se acercaa a el.  
  
"Invitación para ir celebrar la navidad a casa de mi madre" respondió takeru sin muchos animos. "Solo para uno"  
  
"¿Tu madre sigue sin aceptarme?" preguntó Koushiro mientras abrazaba a Takeru.  
"Si" respondió tristemente mientras buscaba el calido pecho de koushiro como lo haìa hecho tantas lo había hecho cuando era niño. cuando estaba al lado de su adorado hermano Yamato.  
  
"Fuck" dijo Koushiro con desesperación y mucho enojo.  
"Kou.. es mi madre" le recriminó el rubio a su compañero.  
"Fuck her.. estoy cansado de tratar de agradarle" dijo koushiro mientras se levantaba lleno de frustración. "¿Hasta cuando me va a aceptar?" le reprochó a su compañero sin querer.  
  
"No lo sé.. y la verdad no me gusta que creas que es por mi culpa2 le dijo muy dolido Takeru.  
  
"Lo siento.. pero es que el frío me esta poniendo muy irritable y estoy descargando mis frustraciones contigo" la aclaró Koushiro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Takeru.  
  
"Lo siento.. pero es que no es solo eso.. Ken no nos habla.. mi hermano esta en suiza con Joe.. Mimi y Wallace se acaban de casar y ni siquiera nos enviaron la invitación.. Sora y ken andan juntos.. Y hace mucho que no sé nada de Iori" Takeru suspiró después de decir la ultima parte.  
  
"¿Lo extrañas mucho?" koushiro se acercó a takeru con cuidado y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sus manos recorrieron el estomago de su amigo con movimientos lentos y calmados.  
  
"Es mi compañero de Digievolución Jolgress" Takeru dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Koushiro mientras el pelirrojo lo sostenía.  
  
"¿Otra vez con eso?" le interrogo Koushiro.  
"Lo quiero mucho.. y desde que tu y yo.. Iori se ha distanciado mucho.. lo ultimo que sé es que estaba estudiando leyes.. y de allí le perdí el rastro."   
  
"Iori vive sus vida al igual que nosotros.. no debes preocuparte, recuerda que a él no le gusta molestar a los demás.. cuando era pequeño tenía el mismo comportamiento" le dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba Takeru.  
  
"Tienes razón.. no debo preocuparme por él.. si tuviera problemas ya nos los hubiera dicho" se tranquilizó Takeru.  
  
  
"Bueno mis padres nos invitaron a los dos a la cena de navidad" dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba a la cara de Takeru.  
  
"No puedo..sabes que no puedo.. mis padres y mi hermano.. es la unica epoca del año en que nos reunimos todos y.. yo"  
  
"Quieres que sea especial.." comprediò Koushiro mientras le acaricaba el cabello.  
"Aja"  
  
"Esta bien... le dire a mis padres." dijo Koushiro mientras se entraba al baño para terminar de alistarse para ir con sus padres.  
  
"Me voy.. kou" le dijo Takeru mientras el pelirrojo estaba en el baño.  
"Nos vemos a la noche" dijo Koushiro desde el baño.  
  
koushiro dejo que al agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo mientras pensaba como hacer para evitar sentir pesar y en como animar a su pareja para cuando llegará de casa de su madre.  
  
"A veces desearía que fueramos una pareja normal.. detesto las habladurías y la forma en como la familia de Takeru lo presiona" murmuró para si mismo Koushiro mientras el agua calentaba su cuerpo.  
  
El frio hacia que le doliera sus costillas con algo de molestia levanto el jabon y se empezó a frotar.  
  
Habían pasado muchos años desde que lo habían atropellado. Pero el dolor estaba demasiado presente en su pecho. Cuado lo trataron de matar por ser lo que era. Sin embargo aun sí, en esos momentos de dolor. estaba siempre presente Takeru y su secreto que solo el conocía y que guardaba con tanto afán.  
  
Finalmente salió del baño, se arregló y fue a cenar a casa de sus padres en Odaiba.  
  
  
12:00 Am 25 de Diciembre del 2014.  
  
Las llaves hicieron mucho ruido al abrir la cerradura.  
Con mucho cuidado abriò la puerta para ningún ruido despertará o perturbará el silencio o la algabaría dentro y fuera del edificio.  
  
Suspiró al ver las luces apagadas. El sonrió al ver que no había nadie en el departamento. Con mucho cuidado trasladó su preciosa carga sin preocuparse por quitarse los zapatos, hasta la mesa de la sala.  
  
Una vez allí contempló con mucho cuidado su preciada carga. Estaba llorando por lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba tanto hablar con ellos. Pero no podía.. no debía perder más tiempo.  
  
Salió de la sala con el corazón hecho pedazos mientras cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado. No había nadie y eso le daba mucho miedo al recordar que nadie cuidaría de su tesoro. Sin embargo eso le evitaba dar explicaciones vergonzosas. Salió del edificio y se perdió en las sombras de la noche.  
  
  
  
  
2:00 Am 25 de Dciiembre del 2014.  
  
Takeru abrió la puerta con mucho desengano. Aborrecía que la puerta tuviera doble llave. Entró a la sala y se despatarró en la silla que estaba junto al televisor.  
  
Takeru hubiera deseado estar ebrio, Pero no lo estaba. Esta navidad fue la peor de todas. su madre había tratado de emparejarlo con la hija de un compañero del trabajo, su padre y su hermano hicieron otro tanto.  
  
"Piensa que vivir al lado de él no te dará hijos.. vives una mentira.. cásate y ten hijos" le dijo su madre. Eso fue la gota qe derramó el vaso y Takeru dejó la casa muy enojado.  
  
No el no sería capaz de cometer los mismo errores que sus padres. El ya había escogido un compañero para toda la vida y este era Koushiro.  
  
  
Cerró sus ojos mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él.  
  
  
  
3:30 Am  
Koushiro llegó de casa de sus padres algo contento con una botela de vino que le había regalado para takeru. estaba feliz por que sus padres aceptaban su "torcida relación" como la llamaba la familia de Takeru. Finalmente vio a su amado recostado en el sillón y se le antojó tan deseable en el sillón.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a el y lo besó en los labios muy quedamente.  
"Feliz navidad" le dijo takeru medio dormido al recibir su presente navideño.  
  
"Te vez tan lindo dormido.. me recuerdas ala bella durmiente" le dijo Koushiro mientras el rubio lo veía soriendo.  
"¿No será a Blaca nieves?" le preguntó takeru.  
  
"¿Porque blanca nieves?" lo interrogó koushiro.  
  
"Porque en este cuento hay una bruja malvada" dijo Takeru mientras abrazaba a Koushiro.  
  
"Ahh"  
  
Ambos estaba muy ocupados mirandose a los ojos que no escucharon los ruidos de la mesa hasta que un gritó resonó en la noche con suficiente fuerza como para despertar a medio vecindario.  
  
Los dos jovenes interumpieron sus caricias incredulos por el sonido que venía de la mesa. Se acercaron auna cesta muy grande que parecía llena de fruta y de la cual no habían reparado cuando llegaron.  
  
El ruido veía de allí.  
  
"Koushiro" dijo Takeru mientras se abrazaba con aprensión del brazo del pelirrojo.  
"No puede ser" dijo el mayor mientras retiraba un pedazo de tela blanca.  
  
Él los vio y sonrió con deleite mientras su llanto se interrumpía. Takeru no esperó mucho mientras lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acunó como si tuviera experiencia.  
  
"¿Que hace un bebe en nuestra casa?" interumpió Koushiro mientras miraba en la cesta y descubría una nota.  
  
"Querida Familia Izumi-Takaishi. Espero que esten bien.. me veo obligado en la penosa necesidad de dejar a mi hijo a su cuidado. no me busquen, y por favor cuando se enteren de mí.. será por la noticias.. no intenten hacer contacto conmigo no hagan esto más dificil de lo que ya es.. por favor cuiden de mi hijo, mi esposa murió.. Y yo.. lo sabran todo a su tiempo.. pero deseo que mi hijo crezca en un buen hogar con padres que lo quieran.. no deseo que conozca mi historia.. Querido Koushiro -san.. tomé su nombre.. y mi hijo legalmente es suyo.. mi esposa murió.. pero ha quedado acentado en el registro civil que fue su esposa.. y que el niño que tienen en sus brazos.. es suyo.. por favor no hagan nada.. cuidenlo como si fuera suyo.. sé que lo harán de todas maneras.. pero espero que puedan ser felices con él como yo lo fui por un tiempo.. el merece toda la felicidad del mundo.. y yo no puedo más que darle mas que pesar y sufrimiento.." decía la nota mientras Koushiro iba leyendo Takeru vio los papeles en un sobre. Acta de nacimiento, Cartilla de vacunación, una acta de matrimonio.. y finalmente Koushiro leyó el nombre con que estaba firmada la carta.  
  
"IORI HIDA"  
  
Continuará  
  
Comentarios  
Un fic navideño son algo de misterio que espero desentrañar. Espero qe les haya gstado.  
Dedicado a ARIchan, a Cris-sama a Kirrei neko y muchos otras personas que tengo en mucha estima. 


	2. De compras

Feliz Navidad.  
By ryukun.  
  
Un fic navideño con los de seimpre.  
Mmm me estoy volviendo predecible con mis fics Koukeru.  
Ahh bueno nimodo espero poder terminarlo pronto.  
Disfruten este presente navideñp.  
  
Takeru=TK  
Koushiro=Izzy.  
Yamato=Matt  
Taichi=Tai  
Iori=Cody  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
Caos.  
  
Koushiro y Takeru tenía poca experiencia cuidando niños y lo demostraron al cambiarle de pañal.  
  
"Takeru eso se supone que va en su trasero no en su entrepierna" dijo koushiro al ver la obra de arte que había hecho con el pequeño.  
  
"Lo siento es que soy primerizo.. además creí que todos los pañales eran unisex" dijo Takeru muy emocionado mientras le ponía el pañal correctamente.  
  
"Rayos ya no hay mas pañales" dijo Koushiro mientras revisaba la cesta.  
  
"Bueno debemos ir a comprarle pañales, leche, comida para bebé.. una portabebé.. muchas cosas.. Koushiro.. debemos ir ahora" dijo Takeru con mucha emoción en su voz y casi con lagrimitas en sus ojos.  
  
"Takeru.. te estas emocionando mucho.. no podemos quedarnos con él" replicó Koushiro, pero le gustaba ver la cara de emoción que tenía takeru mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos.  
  
"Mira estamos algo emocionados por el pequeño que tenemos aqui.. y no estamos razonando bien" dijo Koushiro mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos.  
  
"Mira.. porque no lo discutimos después de comprar las cosas" dijo Takeru el cual ya tenía puesto el abrigo y le ponía una cobija extra a la cesta.  
  
  
"Oye piensas salir con esta tempuratura.. esta helando" dijo koushiro mientras encendía el calefactor de la casa.  
  
"Y crees que el pequeño kou va soportar toda la noche con un pañal sucio.. eso jamás" dijo Takeru mientras tomaba la cesta y al pequeño.  
"Ahh no.. no vas a salir y menos con el nene" dijo koushiro mientras sostenía con fuerza al pequeño bebe.  
  
  
20 minutos más tarde.  
  
"No puedo creerlo" dijo Koushiro mientras estacionaba el automovil enfrente del la tienda departamental que estaba abierta toda la noche.  
  
"Vamos kouchan.. vamos de compras" dijo takeru mientras tomaba un carrito de compras con un portabebé incluido.  
  
"Bueno no puedo culparlo" se dijo koushiro a sí mismo mientras veía a Takeru tan radiante como un día de verano.  
  
"Pañales.. leche.. ropa" dijo Takeru mientras se perdía en la tienda con el carrito y el bebé.  
  
"Ahh.." suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al cajero automatico por el dinero, retiró cerca de mil dolares y fue en busca de Takeru después de asegurar el dinero.  
  
"Takechan" gritó mientras perseguía a su pareja por la tienda de autoservicio.  
  
Finalmente lo alcanzó y vio con horror que el carrito ya etsaba lleno de pañales, cobijas, ropa, juguetes y otras cosas.  
  
Koushiro pudo oir el sonido de la caja registradora aun antes de que esta funcionará.  
  
"Takeru es demasiado" dijo koushiro mientras se ponía a sacar cosas del carrito.  
Pero después se dio cuenta de que todo o era muy necesario o el bebe se veía muy lindo con eso puesto.  
  
Sobra decir que esa madrugada fue una de las horas más felices que habían pasado hasta el momento. Fueron de departamento en departamento hasta que llenaron el carrito con cosas necesarias.  
  
Finalmente salieron de la tienda departamental cuando estaba clareando.  
  
"Mira koushiro es un buen niño.. se quedó dormido mientras haciamos las compras" dijo Takeru mientras acunaba al niño en sus brazos.  
  
Koushiro simplemente había asumido el papel de padre y estaba metiendo las cosas al automovil. suspiró con el gesto de intolerancia que tienen todos los padres cuando la madre no hace nada por ayudar.  
  
Pero de alguna manera se veía tan radiante y tan lindo pensaba Koushiro mientras miraba a los dos.  
  
"Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa y que durmamos un poco" le indicó Koushiro a Takeru.  
  
"Dormir.. con este pequeñin en la casa.. ¿Estas loco es nuestro sueño hecho realidad kouchan?" dijo Takeru mientras miraba al pequeño que le sonreía.  
  
Todo el instinto maternal estaba haciendo su apogeo en Takeru el cual colmaba de ahalagos y mimos al pequeño.  
  
"Ya takechan.. le hablaré a mis padres para que vengan a ayudarnos" dijo Koushiro a su pareja mientras este lo miraba un poo ofendido.  
  
"De eso no te slavas Izumi" le dijo Takeru mientras miraba al pequeñin.  
"Oye me voy a poner celoso" dijo Koushiro al ver toda la atención que le dedicaba Takeru al pequeño.  
  
"No es por nada pero necesitaré ayuda para sacar todas estas cosas del portaequipaje." dijo Koushiro cuando llegaron al condominio.  
  
Su padres estaban esperandolos en estacionamiento.  
  
"Koushiro.. que bueno que estas bien.. hay una terrible noticia" dijo su padre muy preocupado.  
  
"Si pero explicame esto.. ¿A QUE HORAS TE CASASTE?" le dijo su madre algo molesta.  
  
"Querida eso puede esperar.. Koushiro.. bueno la verdad es que yo tambien quiero saber.. y ¿Takeru lo sabe?" el balbuceo del señor izumi puso en suspenso a la pareja Yaoi con el niño en brazos.  
  
"Bueno.. Creo que debo decirte de la manera más rápida y directa" dijo el señor Izumi al ver la cara de desesperaciónj que ponía su hijo.  
"Si papá me tienes en ascuas" dijo el joven mientras miraba el rostro serio de sus padres.  
  
"Iori.. esta en la carcel.. lo acusaron de matar.. a tu esposa" le dijo su padre un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Koushiro livido al escucharlo todo.  
"Creo que eso explica la nota y el bebé" dijo Takeru tratando de coservar la calma.  
  
"Ayy que lindo bebé.. pero se no se parece a ti cuando eras pequeño.. recuerdo que tu eras más gordito y tenías una mejillas mas rojitas.. y Explicame eso de que tienes una esposa" le interrogó la señora Izumi a su vastago.  
  
"Hey.. creo que mejor pasamos a mi casa y hablamos de esto" dijo Koushiro mientras su padre miraba la camioneta llena.  
  
"¿Necesitas ayuda hijo?" le dijo su padre mientras le ayudaba a Izzy.  
"Por favor" dijo Koushiro y takeru fue despojado del bebé por la señora Izumi.  
"Ayudales por favor Takechan.. quiero escuchar toda la historia y no quiero interrupciones" dijo la señora Izumi mientras Takeru ayudaba a descargar el cargamento de cosas para bebé.  
  
"No te preocupes takechan.. mi mamá es experta en cuidar bebes" dijo koushiro tranquilizandolo.  
  
"Si.. pero no quiero separarme del pequeño Takeshiro" dijo Takeru como si fuera un niño castigado.  
  
Koushiro solo suspiró.  
  
"Ayy que lindo nombre" dijo la señora Izumi.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: estuve a punto de hacer muy meloso este episodio. Buenno espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
